Faces
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Harry Potter has returned after five years, during which he is presumed dead. He now lives in the muggle world as a psychopathic criminal named Two Face. What happens when he crosses paths with auror, Hermione Granger? Batman crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman.

Chapter One: Scars

Vernon Dursley sat at the kitchen table reading his paper as his wife, Petunia, made lunch. Dudley, their twenty-two year old son, had gotten a job and an apartment in New York City, America thanks to favors from Vernon's connections at Smeltings. Five years ago they would have made their nephew do the chores and cook them their meal, but the freak had been killed during an attack on his magical boarding school called Hogwarts.

They had received a letter from the headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal, telling them that their Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house had betrayed them. They had not been able find the body. Only scraps of clothing and bits of charred skin remained. He was later presumed dead by their Ministry and a statue was erected in the middle of the wizard shopping center, Diagon Alley.

Good riddance. That's what they thought. They no longer had to care for that magical freak and had saved a good bit of money in doing so. Vernon glanced up and smiled at Petunia as she set his plate down in front of him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Petunia told her husband that she would answer it.

"Yes?" she asked opening the door.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." a gruff, ragged voice greeted. A loud shriek echoed through the house as Petunia set eyes on her dead nephew. He stepped through the door, shoving her back inside. He was followed by two other men carrying automatic machine guns. He toyed with the cloth that hung on the left side of his face, which had an eye-hole revealing a blood red iris. His one good eye, an emerald green, gazed at his aunt with pure loathing. "Long time, no see."

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I?" he laughed sardonically. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Hey boss." one of the men stated.

"What Mack ?"

"We better make this quick, I hear sirens, the husband must've called the police!"

"Did he Petunia?"

"Your damn right I did you freak! Why couldn't you have stayed dead Potter!" Vernon roared as he entered the living area. He had heard Petunia's shriek and his nephew's voice. He looked upon his nephew for the first time in five years and was amazed at how much the small, scrawny boy had grown. He could see muscles outlined beneath the black and white suit he wore. The man snapped his head in his uncle's direction, causing the cloth to fall from his face and to the floor.

Silence filled the room as Petunia stared at her nephew in shock. The left side of his face was blackened and charred as if it were blasted by a flamethrower at point black range. His lips were curled back, revealing his teeth and his bloody eye was settled directly on her.

"I'm not Harry Potter anymore!" their nephew replied vehemently. He raised a pair of pistols, pointed one towards Vernon, and the other at Petunia. "It's Two Face now!" with that he pulled both triggers, killing his relatives. Their bodies fell to the floor with soft thuds.

"Boss!" the other henchman shouted from the door.

"Jack?"

"The police, they're here!"

"Get the car, both of you! I'll deal with them."

"But..." the uttered in unison.

"NOW!"

They ran out the back door and made their way around to the black and white convertible that sat parked on the corner. The twins saw the police heading for Private Drive. Mack motioned for Jack to start the car. Jack nodded and sprinted toward the vehicle.

Two Face gazed down at the bodies of his family and growled. They had beaten, abused, and tortured him all his life. Now they were dead. He allowed himself a small, satisfied smile bore turning to face the police officers outside. He pulled a two-headed silver dollar from his pocket. One side was scratched out with an X, while the other remained untouched.

"Good side up, I let them live." he whispered. "Scarred side up, I slaughter both cops." He holstered both his guns and pulled out a long, smooth wooden stick. Just as the cops reached the door, he flipped the coin.

"Freeze!" one of the officers shouted. "Hands in the air!"

Two Face raised his arms, catching the coin in his left hand. He glanced down then looked up at the cops. "Scarred side up."

"Wha...?"

"Avada Kedavra!" a flash from the stick ignited the room in a sickly green light and the two officers dropped dead on the spot. Two Face calmly walked out of his old home and made his way to the end of the drive. Jack and Mack pulled up in his getaway car gesturing for him to get in the back. As they drove toward London, Mack turned to Two Face from his spot in the front seat.

"So are we gonna hit your cousin too boss?"

"We'll see." Two Face flipped his coin. "Good side up. We leave him alone."

"So what now Two Face?" Jack asked.

"What time is it?" Mack checked his watch.

"One thirty." he answered.

"How long will it take to get to the bank?"

"About half an hour." a ring echoed in the car as the coin was flipped again.

"We hit em'."

"Uh...boss?"

"What?" Two Face asked, pocketing his coin.

"Haven't we already brought enough heat on us today?" Jack questioned.

"Just shut up and drive."

"Yes sir."

Bank

Hermione Granger stood in line waiting to make her weekly withdrawal. After graduating from Hogwarts, she decided to work as an auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a sort of tribute to Harry Potter, who had always wanted to be an auror since his fifth year. After his death, she chose to honor him in this way and plus it was rewarding work, putting away death eaters and the like. Still it was profitable for her to uses muggle funds from time to time as was her purpose this particular day.

It was her turn in line and she approached the teller with a bright smile. "Hello Jenny, how are you today?" the clerk smiled back and said,

"I'm fine miss Granger, how much will it be today?" she asked in polite tone.

"Two hundred thousand." a harsh voice shouted as the doors to the bank smashed open. "Everybody down!"

"Boss, what about silent alarms?"

"If you'd hurry up we won't have to worry about them!"

"Right! Jack, go get a couple of bags and we'll get to work." Jack nodded and began going from teller to teller, making them put money in the two bags he held.

"Alright." Two Face yelled. "If you all keep your heads down and your noses clean, we'll be out of your hair, but if you fuck around and try to be a hero...I'll leave that open to interpretation."

Hermione chanced a glance at the bank robber and nearly fainted. It was Harry! His face was burned, but she'd recognize that side of his face anywhere. She could even make out his lighting-shaped scar beneath the blackened skin! How? It just wasn't possible! Why didn't he contact them and why is he robbing banks? Slowly she stood up and faced him.

"Harry?" Two Face's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his pistols.

"Hermione?" He hadn't seen his friend in over five years, not since the attack on Hogwarts, in which he had been scarred and left for dead in the Forbidden Forest. When he awoke and found he was disfigured, he fled deeper into the trees, surviving long enough to make it to the centaurs. Their leader, Bane, had told them to dump him to the nearest muggle road and promised never to tell anyone that he had survived at his request. He figured that with him gone, the death eaters would stop attacking his friends.

He found that another voice, not his own, had joined him within his mind. It was his darker side, which he had struggled to suppress. Overtime, with no help and no companionship, the two sides of Harry Potter's personality further segregated. While he still spoke in the first person, he had begun to think in doubles, using us, we, and our to identify himself and others. Later he was discovered by Jack and Mack, twin brothers on the run from the authorities for armed robbery. The rest, as it is said, was history.

Now he stood there, facing his past and his friend. She gazed at him with wide eyes, but they held no fear of him. Only concern and confusion.

_What do we do? We can't just let her go! She's seen us! _He thought erratically. _We do what we always do! Flip the coin! Good side up, we take her alive. Scarred side up, we kill her. Yes...we're right._

Two Face took out his double-headed coin and flipped it. "Good side up. You're coming with me Hermione." He attempted to grab her by the arm, but she pulled her wand and aimed it at him.

"No! I want answers!"

"Later." he growled putting away his coin and getting a firm grip on his own wand.

"No now!" she shouted.

"Got the money boss!" Hermione didn't even jump at the sudden declaration. Her auror training taught her never to lose focus on her target.

"We have to go Hermione!" Two Face roared.

"No! Tell me where you've been all this time! Why you never owled or even called me! Why are you robbing banks? Tell me damn it!" tears were streaming down her face now. "I thought you were dead Harry! I thought you were dead!"

"Not Harry."

"What?"

"I am not Harry Potter, I am Two Face." He pulled out his wand at breakneck speed and shouted, "Stupify!"

"Protego!" the shield blocked the stunning spell, adding to Two Face's frustration.

"Hermione you are really starting to piss me off!" He pulled out one of his pistols and shot twice. The shield could block magic, but not bullets and both of Hermione's legs were hit. She gasped in surprise and pain as she dropped her wand, falling to the floor. The bubble of energy dissolved, allowing Two Face to take Hermione's wand. "Mack!"

"Yeah boss?"

"You and Jack take the girl and the money to the car, I'll be out in a minute."

"You got it!" Mack threw Hermione over his shoulder and followed Jack outside. Two Face turned to the frightened crowd and pointed his wand at them.

"Obliviate!"

Once their memories were effectively wiped clean, he ran out of the bank. He heard the police sirens growing closer as he hopped in the back of the convertible, where Hermione was bound and gagged.

"Take off!"

"You got it!" Jack shouted as he floored the gas pedal. The car sped away, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. They knocked over several street venders and garbage cans making their getaway. The sirens grew even closer and the lights were visible now.

"Speed up!" Two Face hissed and pulled out his coin.

Scarred side up...

"Give me one of the machine guns!" Mack handed the weapon to the schizophrenic criminal and watched as he lowered the back window. Two Face leaned out and began firing at the squad cars. One of the cars skidded and flipped over. A few moments later one of the other cars slammed into it and exploded in plume of flame. Metal flew out in all directions, embedding themselves into the surrounding environment.

"Well this has certainly been an eventful day." Mack commented, glancing back at their prisoner. "You know her boss?"

"A friend, from a long time ago." Two Face answered.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Jack asked. "Are you gonna do your memory mumbo jumbo or are we gonna keep her?"

Good side up.

"We keep her, head out to the country, it's time to return to the hideout." he glanced down at Hermione whose legs continued to bleed. He took out his wand and waved it over them. The bullets removed themselves from her wounds and they closed up. He sat her upright in the seat next to him and removed her gag.

"Now I believe you had some questions..."

A/N: I hope this was a good first chapter and captured everyone's attention. I'll be writing more during the next week so chapter two should be up soon. Please read and review! Let me know what you think! Flames will be ignored! Constructive criticism appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any character affiliated with DC comics.

Chapter Two: Sides of the Coin

Hermione watched the silver coin rise and fall in smooth fluid motions as Two Face flipped it every two minutes or so.

"Well?" Two Face asked closing the coin in his scarred fist.

"What?" Hermione asked coming out of her daze.

"You said you wanted answers." he turned to her. "I have yet to hear a question."

"Why are you robbing banks?"

"The coin landed scarred side up." Two Face answered simply.

"Do you do everything based on the flip of a coin?" she questioned incredulously. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought process involved in basing your life on chance. She was a rational witch after all and everything in her life had to be planned out. Structure and order were paramount to her existence.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because everything is left up to chance. Wether you're good or evil. Light or dark. Pureblood or muggle...it's all arbitrary. You had just as much a chance of being born a pureblood witch as being a muggleborn one. Just as I had just as much a chance of defeating Snape and not being scarred, but fate had a different plan."

"That's all bullshit!" Hermione exclaimed. "Everyone can control their own destiny!" She was surprised by Harry's laughter. He chuckled for a moment before coughing to stave it off.

"I have never heard you curse before. You've matured since our last meeting. However, your logic and reason remain as steadfast as ever and incredibly flawed."

"What do you mean?"

"We have no control Hermione. People I mean. There is only the illusion of control, but as I've realized over these past five years there is no such thing. Fate guides our hands, I only choose to embrace that fact. I flipped my coin all those years ago and it decided that I should join Mack and Jack as a criminal. All decisions made with my coin are final. There are no re-tosses." Two Face explained.

"You're sick Harry." Hermione stated. "You need help."

"Two Face."

"What?"

"My name is Two Face. Harry Potter is dead."

"I don't believe that."

"I know you don't, but you'll have to face the truth sooner or later. Sadly the truth is often a double-edged sword and no matter what someone gets hurt by it."

"I'm going to help you Harry."

"I told you, Potter is dead."

"You call yourself Two Face, so that means there are two of you in there." Hermione firmly said. "I know that my Harry is in there somewhere and I swear that I will bring him back."

"You just don't get it...but you will learn soon enough." Two Face muttered. "Thanks for your concern though, if I were the old Harry, I would have found it quite touching."

"Don't you have any questions for me?" she queried.

"Not particularly, no."

"You don't want to know about all the people you left behind?"

"No."

"Will you listen anyway?" Hermione hoped that talking about his friends would help Harry to resurface. Two Face growled and flipped his coin.

"Yes."

"Good. Hmmm, I'll start with Ronald."

"Whatever."

"He's married now."

"I thought you two were together."

"We broke up shortly after the attack on Hogwarts, I just couldn't stand to be in a relationship with anyone at that point."

"Neither could I." Two Face scathingly replied. "Then again you see why most women would shy away." He smirked at his joke and began to absent-mindedly play with his coin.

"Right." Hermione muttered uneasily. "Anyway, he married Luna Lovegood."

"The nutter?"

"You're one to talk."

"Guess so."

"He's a member of the Cannons. Keeper."

"Good for him." Two Face said disinterestedly. He gazed out the window, but remained attentive to her words just as the coin said to.

"Neville Longbottom is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. He has an apprentice. A lovely young woman named Pamela, I think they're in love."

"Interesting." he mumbled. Mack and Jack sat up front shaking their heads at Hermione's attempt to bring something out of their boss. They both knew that it wasn't going to work. When Harry Potter flipped that coin for the first time, that was the end of it. He wasn't coming back.

"She has the most lovely red hair, almost like Ginny's." she said hoping that his ex-girlfriend's name would stir up some kind of emotion and it did.

Boredom.

"She's married now as well, after all she couldn't wait for you forever."

"I didn't expect her to." Two Face sighed in annoyance.

"She's hitched to Dean, you remember him right?"

"Yeah, that guy Ginerva dated for a few months before Harry."

"You mean you."

"No I mean Harry Potter, as I told you before, I am another person completely."

"We'll see."

"You will."

"People have been disappearing since the attack. Dumbledore's death made the death eaters much bolder. I hardly venture outside of my home anymore, other than the occasional trips to the bank. They've been threatening the lives of myself and my parents. Being an auror should have been a deterrent, however, it only made them more aggressive."

"You became an auror?"

"Yeah, it was a tribute to you actually."

"Stupid sentimental crap." Two Face growled.

"It isn't stupid to me Harry!"

"For the last fucking time my name is Two Face!" he shouted grabbing her by the collar. She reached up and gripped his wrists, pulling him off her.

"Fine _Two Face_." She spat. "Anyway, Voldemort has made ten direct attempts on the new Minister of Magic's life and almost succeeded the last time. Amelia Bones was elected immediately after Scrigmour was assassinated."

"Voldemort?" Two Face asked.

"No, his own people did it! There was a coup and Bones took control shortly afterward. The wizarding side of Britain is nothing more than a military dictatorship now. Though none of our civil rights have been neglected, other than the right to vote anyway. We still have free speech and free press."

"But for how long?" came the knowing question. Even though Two Face didn't care about the wizarding world anymore, he felt as if he should at least seem interested. For her sake. He did kidnap her after all.

"Exactly. Paranoia is rampant. People are losing hope. Without you, thing seem very bleak."

"Too bad for them, I'm a criminal now and I always will be."

"You said everything is left up to chance. Perhaps that too will change one day." Two Face nodded.

"You're finally catching on. Yes, I may flip my coin and a new path will set itself before me, but I have yet to come to that decision."

"Severus Snape was spotted not far from London, I was told to investigate the sighting. That was what I was going to do before you came along."

"Snape..." Two Face muttered to himself. He looked at his coin and tossed it.

Scarred side up.

"He will get what's coming to him."

"I thought you didn't care." Hermione said with a smirk.

"About him I do and I'm quite thrilled that fate has chosen vengeance." He closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. "But first we return to the hideout and rest. It has been a long day."

"Yeah boss, killing your relatives was an ordeal."

"You killed the Dursleys?" Hermione gasped. "Why?" Two Face pointed at the double-headed coin in his hand. "Honestly!" she scoffed.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"You remember Daphne Greengrass right?"

"The supposed Slytherin Princess?"

"Yeah, that's the one. She's a death eater now and has take up residence at Malfoy Manor with Draco and his wife, Pansy."

"If you know they're death eaters then why not arrest them?"

"They were exonerated after giving information to Minister Bones about Voldemort, but I don't believe a word of it. All the information they gave was merely locations of death eater strongholds, most of which appeared abandoned for many years. I tried to explain to Amelia, but she won't listen to anyone. When she makes a decision it's final."

"A woman after my own heart." Two Face laughed heartily. Hermione scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes well, Cho Chang is a psychologist now, perhaps I could get you her card." Two Face sneered at her, but said nothing. "I'm sure she'd treat you for free since you two did date after all."

"Shut up."

"Hey boss, we're here." Hermione gazed outside to see an old theater. It was covered in veins and appeared partially demolished. The drama masks hung above the door. Two faces smiling and frowning down at her.

"You're obsessed."

"Am I?" Two Face asked making his way inside. The twins escorted her behind him as they made their way to the stage. On the stage there was a table, a couch, a lamp, and an old black and white television set. It even had two antenna on top of it.

"Don't you think you take this duality thing a little too far?" Hermione questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Two Face turned at stared at her for a moment before siting down. "Are you not going to answer my question?" He tossed the coin.

"No."

"Fine then, can I at least know when I'm going home?"

"Never."

"WHAT?!"

"The decision to bring you with me was absolute. You're not leaving."

"I can't believe this. The first time I see you in five years and you involve me in a bank heist, a high speed car chase, and now I can't even return to my life!"

"That's pretty much it, yes." Two Face agreed.

"You've always been impossible. Even when you were Harry Potter, which I still believe you are!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." he stated nonchalantly switching the television on to the news, which depicted the scene earlier that day. Apparently there were hidden cameras in the bank that caught everything on tape.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"Two Face, magic has just been exposed to the muggle world. This is going to have devastating consequences. Why didn't you think about the cameras?"

"I told you, I don't care about the wizarding world. I can use magic so I use it. It hardly matters to me if your world is exposed. I did oblivate them if that counts for anything."

"Well now things will definitely get worse. With the political situation in the wizarding world, Amelia could declare war on the muggle world!"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? It could affect your fucking crime spree!"

"Second time you've cursed. Anyway, no it doesn't, because banks will always be open. Even if the muggle ones close then Grinngotts will still be open."

"You'd return to the wizarding world?"

"Crime is crime either way Hermione. In the muggle world and wizarding world the basic rules don't change." Two Face smiled. "Besides, I have to return if I'm going to kill Snape."

"What about Voldemort?" the sound of metal echoed.

"Him too."

"Seems fate is drawing you back to the magical world."

"Seems it is."

A/N: I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but things will pick up in the next couple of chapters. I hope this wasn't too boring and has kept some of you interested. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to read more of your thoughts on this story.


End file.
